Petto
by Banjir TomatCeri2013
Summary: Sasuke akan mengabulkan semua keinginan Sakura. Bahkan jika itu berarti ia harus memeliara kucing, padahal siapapun tahu, pemuda Uchiha itu sangat tidak menyukai hewan peliharaan. Tapi, seperti biasanya, tidak semua hal bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Iya kan Sakura? Promo Fict for Event Banjir TomatCeri III. Canon.


**Petto**

**Naruto Belong's to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Canon, Rated T, Romance, OOC**

_._

_Sasuke always hate an animal, but sometimes he enjoyed it._

Sakura memeluk kucing yang baru saja ia temukan di tengah jalan dengan erat. Gadis itu memandang dengan pandangan memelas pada kekasih Uchiha-nya itu.

"Kumohon Sasuke-_kun_, aku jamin dia tak akan berbuat nakal," Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan sang gadis dan berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin dan mengambil beberapa buah tomat untuk sarapannya. "Sasuke-_kuuuunnn_..."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Lihatlah, dia manis sekali..., apa kau tega membuang Kuro? Kalau dia mati kelaparan bagaimana?" Dahi Sasuke berkedut saat mendengar perkataan Sakura, gadis itu dengan seenaknya sudah memberi nama kucing hitam buluk itu tanpa persetujuannya.

"Kau berikan saja pada Inuzuka. Mereka pasti menerimanya."

"Mereka bukan tempat penampungan hewan Sasuke-_kun_! Lagipula mereka penyuka anjing. An-jing!" Ujar Sakura penuh penekanan. "Kumohooon..."

"Cih," pemuda itu mendecih kesal saat melihat tatapan memohon Sakura. Ia tak akan kalah kali ini. Ia benci binatang, Manda dan nenek kucing pengecualian baginya, karena mereka merupakan hewan ninja, tidak seperti kucing jalanan yang sedang Sakura peluk saat ini.

"Yaaaa?"

"Kita tidak bisa memeliharanya. Kita terlalu sering melakukan misi keluar desa." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke benar, sebagai seorang ninja dengan pangkat _jounin_, mereka sering melakukan misi di luar desa, oleh sebab itu tidak mungkin bagi dirinya maupun Sasuke untuk memelihara Kuro.

"Miaaww…." Sakura melihat ke arah Kuro yang kini nampak nyaman berada di pangkuannya. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini nampaknya hendak menangis, pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, tapi kau yang bertanggung jawab penuh." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang berdiri sambil mendesekapkan tangannya. "Kau yang memberinya makan."

Sasuke terkesiap saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluknya, ia melirik ke arah Kuro yang nampaknya terlonjak kaget karena tingkah gadisnya. Namun nampaknya kucing itu tak terlalu ambil pusing, karena kini ia sudah bergelung dengan nyaman di atas sofa merah milik mereka berdua.

"_Arigatou ne_... Aku sayang Sasuke-_kun_," Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat merasakan pelukan Sakura semakin erat.

"Aku tahu," Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dan kemudian melumat bibir gadis itu. Ah, ia memang tidak bisa menang dari Sakura. Tapi sebuah ciuman manis nampaknya sepadan dengan hal itu.

...

"Kau tahu Ino, Kuro maniiis sekali. Dia sangat pintar! Padahal aku tak mengajarinya sama sekali, tapi dia tidak pernah buang air sembarangan!" Ino mendengus saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sudah tiga jam ia dan Sakura bersantai di kedai _dango_, mengistirahatkan diri setelah Sakura pulang dari rumah sakit, dan Ino pulang dari misi, dan sudah selama itu pula Sakura menceritakan tentang kucing hitam yang baru ia temukan lima hari yang lalu itu.

"Kau tahu Sakura? Dulu aku selalu sebal ketika kau menceritakan pertengkaranmu dengan Sasuke, tapi aku rasa mendengarkan ocehanmu tentang Sasuke jauh lebih baik dibandingkan mendengar ocehanmu tentang kucing itu."

"Namanya Kuro, Inoooo, dan dia memang lucuuu…, kau harus melihatnya!"

"Ck, kalau kau sangat menyukai kucingmu itu, kenapa kau tidak pulang ke _apato_-mu lalu bermain bersamanya daripada menggangguku." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, Kuro selalu bermain di luar di sore hari, sedangkan Sasuke-_kun _sedang pergi menjalankan misi sejak tiga hari yang lalu…." Ino tertarik saat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Hei Saki, kalau tidak salah sudah hampir setengah tahun kau dan Sasuke hidup bersama."

"Uhmm… kami pindah ke _apato_ sejak awal tahun ini," Sakura menyahut pertanyaan Ino sambil lalu. Gadis itu sama sekali tak merasa curiga atas ucapan sahabat wanitanya itu.

"Kalian sudah melakukannya belum?" Wajah Sakura memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Me... melakukan apa?" Ino menyeringai saat mendengar nada gugup Sakura.

"Kau pasti tau maksudku..."

"Tentu saja tidak! Sasuke dan aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu," Ino memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar jawaban Sakura. Gadis itu mencibir pelan dan berkata bahwa ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk dibohongi.

"Aku memang belum melakukannya _Pig_! Sasuke-_kun_ tipe pria konservatif. Ia tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kami menikah."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Karena kata Sasuke-_kun_ harga sewa _apato_-nya menjadi lebih murah jika aku tinggal bersamanya." Mata gadis berambut pirang itu terbelalak saat mendengar penjelasan sahabat wanitanya.

"Kalian berbagi uang sewa?"

"Uh? Tentu saja tidak! Sasuke-_kun_ yang membayarnya... Sepertinya harga sewa _apato_ mendapatkan potongan harga jika yang menggunakannya dua orang." Sakura menikmati tusukan dango terakhir miliknya, tak mempedulikan tatapan tak percaya yang ditujukan Ino padanya.

"Entah kau yang terlalu polos atau memang kau bodoh luar biasa, Jidat." Bisik gadis keluarga Yamanaka itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

...

"_Tadaema_."

"_Okaeriiii_," Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Sakura datang menyambutnya di depan pintu _apato_. Pemuda itu menaikkan alis matanya, heran. Tak biasanya Sakura masih berada di _apato_ milik mereka pada jam 8 pagi.

"Kau tidak ke rumah sakit?" Sakura tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hari ini aku meminta cuti ke _shisou_."

"Kau sakit?" Sasuke menyentuh dahi gadis musim semi itu dengan telapak tangannya, berusaha mengecek suhu tubuh sang gadis. Ia khawatir, karena tidak biasanya gadis _workaholic_ miliknya ini meminta cuti pada _shisou_nya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku meminta cuti agar bisa membeli makanan untuk Kuro. Persediaan makanannya sudah habis." Sasuke menatap gadisnya dengan tatapan datar. Gadis musim seminya itu sepertinya sangat menyayangi Kuro. Ia bahkan rela membagi_ futon _miliknya─mereka berdua tidur di futon yang berbeda─dengan kucing hitam kesayangannya itu. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku ganti baju dulu."

"Uhmm! Yang cepat ya Sasuke-_kun_..."

.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut saat melihat Sakura menunggunya di luar _apato_ sambil menggendong Kuro.

"Kau membawanya?"

"Uhm!"

Selama perjalanan menuju ke toko, Sakura lebih memilih untuk mengajak kucing hitamnya mengobrol dan mengacuhkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu memilih untuk tak mempedulikan hal itu. Salah satu alis pemuda klan Uchiha itu terangkat saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang berusaha menenangkan tangisan seorang gadis kecil.

"Fu...Fuyu_-chan_..., hiks..."

"_Ohayou_ Shoma-_san_, Yuki-_chan_, ada apa?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang menyapa wanita paruh baya yang tadi diperhatikan olehnya.

"FUYU-_CHAAN_!" Sakura terkesiap saat gadis kecil itu menarik Kuro, dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ah, Haruno _sensei_, ternyata anda yang menemukan Fuyu... Syukurlah, aku pikir kami benar-benar kehilangannya..."

"Fuyu?" Wanita paruh baya itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melirik ke arah kucing yang tengah dipeluk erat oleh anak gadisny itu.

"Satu minggu yang lalu Fuyu tiba-tiba menghilang, kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, syukurlah... _Arigatou _Haruno _sensei_." Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti. "Yuki, ucapkan terima kasih pada Haruno_ sensei_." Wanita paruh baya itu mencolek anaknya yang masih memeluk kucing hitam itu dengan gembira.

"Arigatou _nee-saaan_... _Kaa-san,_ ayo pulang! Aku akan memberikan ikan kesukaan Fuyu-_chan_!"

"Ah maafkan aku. Aku permisi dulu Haruno_-sensei_, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya saat melihat wajah Sakura yang nampaknya baru saja memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ah, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menyesali keputusannya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengijinkan Sakura untuk mengambil kucing hitam buluk itu.

.

"Hiks…, tapi aku sudah terlanjur sayang dengan Kuro, Sasuke-_kuun_!" Seperti dugaan Sasuke, Sakura langsung menangis sekembalinya mereka ke _apato_.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak tau! Sejak awal kau sudah tidak suka dengan Kuro, sekarang kau pasti merasa lega kan karena Kuro sudah tidak ada!?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Aku memang tidak menyukai hewan peliharaan. Tapi jika itu membuatmu bahagia aku menerimanya," Sasuke berusaha bersabar atas ketidakrasionalan Sakura. _Hell_, sejak awal ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kucing buluk itu.

"Kau bohooong! Buktinya kau sering melakasanakan misi dibanding sebelumnya. Kau pasti tidak suka dengan Kuro!" Tangis Sakura semakin kencang.

"Haaah." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu apato. "Ayo pergi,"

"Hiks, kemana?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan curiga.

"Aku akan membelikanmu kucing jika itu bisa membuatmu diam."

"Huaaaaa! Sasuke-kun jahaaat!" Pemuda itu hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit saat Sakura memukuli tubuhnya. Bersabarlah Sasuke, cinta memang butuh pengorbanan.

…

Ino memijat dahinya yang terasa pusing. Saat ia sedang bersiap-siap akan pergi kencan dengan Shikamaru, Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dengan air mata yang berderai. Tanpa babibu, gadis itu langsung memberondongnya dengan curhatan yang diselingi dengan isakan.

"Aku benci Sasuke-_kun_, gara-gara dia Kuro pergi!"

"Bukannya itu karena pemilik Kuro datang?"

"Urgh..., iya sih..., tapi kan tetap saja..." Ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, sahabatnya itu terkadang bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kekasih Nara Shikamaru itu bahkan kini mulai meragukan gelar kunoichi terkuat dan terpintar di angkatan mereka yang disandang oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke benci hewan peliharaan, kau tahu itu kan?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tetap memaksanya memelihara Kuro meski kau tahu itu?"

"Ugh..., habis, Kuro lucu..." Ino hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Mungkin ia bisa mengusulkan pada Hokage kelima untuk tidak membina Sakura dengan keras, karena sepertinya latihan berat yang diberikan Hokage kelima itu menyebabkan psikologi Sakura sedikit melenceng.

"Dan kau memarahinya karena pemilik kucing itu datang dan mengambil kucing itu. Memarahi Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Sasuke mau membelikanku kucing! Apa dia pikir semua kucing sama begitu? Tentu saja aku marah Inoooo," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Seharusnya sebagai sesama gadis, Ino mengerti perasaannya.

"Bahkan kau memarahinya setelah dia, si pembenci hewan itu mau membelikanmu kucing?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sakura terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha memikirkan semuanya dengan lebih rasional.

"A... Aku salah ya?"

"Kau memang bodoh."

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Ino berjalan keluar kamar.

"Aku mau pergi kencan. Kau! Sana pulang, lalu minta maaf. Kau tahu siapa yang salah kan?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk dengan perlahan.

"Aaa..."

...

Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan membantu Shizune menangani beberapa orang _anbu_ yang terluka akibat menjalankan misi. Entah mengapa ia merasa takut untuk kembali ke _apato_. Akan tetapi, saat malam mulai menjelang, akhirnya mau tak mau gadis keluarga Haruno itu kembali ke _apato_ mereka.

"_Tadaema_..."

"Miaw..." Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Seekor kucing menyambutnya. Ah, lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang sedang memakai telinga kucing kini menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"..."

"..."

"Er... Sasuke-_kun_, kau sedang apa?" Wajah Sasuke memerah, pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau memandang sang gadis.

"_Dobe_ menyuruhku melakukan ini agar kau tidak marah..."

"... Hahahahahaha," tawa gadis berambut merah muda itu meledak.

"Ck, diamlah." Tawa Sakura semakin keras saat melihat wajah Sasuke semakin memerah.

"Hahahaha," kekasih Uchiha Sasuke itu mengusap air mata di sudut matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, dengan susah payah gadis itu berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, memandang dengan lembut ke arah Sasuke yang sampai kini masih memalingkan wajahnya itu."Arigatou…."

"... Jadi, kau tidak marah lagi?"

"Uhmm.. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Maaf aku sudah bertingkah seperti anak kecil... Hanya saja, Kuro sudah kuanggap sebagai temanku sendiri. Dia menemaniku saat kau melakukan misi..."

"Aaa..." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya disamping tubuh Sasuke.

"Eh tapi telingamu lucu, aku suka..." Gadis itu mengambil bando berbentuk telinga kucing itu, dan memasangnya dikepalanya. "Bagaimana, cocok tidak?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, dan tersenyum dengan lembut ke arah kekasihnya.

"Aku rasa ide _dobe_ tidak terlalu buruk. Karena idenya membuatku sadar, bahwa sepertinya tidak buruk juga memiliki hewan peliharaan." Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Pemuda Uciha itu menyeringai, dengan perlahan ia menyentuh pipi ranum Sakura, dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Terutama jika hewan peliharaan itu berambut merah muda seperti dirimu."

-_fin_-

**a.n:** fict ini merupakan fict pembukaan untuk event BTC III. Bagi yang tertarik dan ingin ikut, silahkan melihat informasi lebih lanjut di biodata akun ini, atau ke grup sasusaku lovers…. Maaf sebelumnya jika fict ini mengecewakan….

_Last, please gimme your review, concrite or your flame… really appreciate it!_

_With Love, _Putri


End file.
